gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Honda CIVIC TYPE R (EK) '97
Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Honda |year = 1997 |drivetrain = |displacement = 1595 cc |engine = B16B |torque = 123.9 lb-ft |power = 182 BHP |pp = 390 PP |speed = 8.64 seconds |distance = 16.568 seconds |topspeed = |0-60 = 8.84 seconds |gt5type = , |length = 4180 mm |width = 1695 mm |height = 1360 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |gt6type = |aspiration = NA }} The Honda CIVIC TYPE R (EK) '97 is a hot hatch produced by Honda. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date except Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec and Gran Turismo Sport. Colors There are three colors available for this vehicle: * Vogue Silver Metallic * Starlight Black Pearl * Championship White In-game description "The first Type R model that dominated circuits around the world." Acquisition GT1 This car (as the Honda Civic (Racer) in the NTSC-U version of the game) can be purchased at the Honda New Cars Dealership for 19,980 Credits. A special colored variant of this car is the prize for winning the Lightweight Sports Battle Stage. The special colored variant has a chance of 1/2 (50% of probability) to come as a prize car. GT2 This car can be purchased at the Honda Used Car Dealership for around 15,000-18,000 Credits. GT4 The Honda Civic TYPE R (EK) '97 can be bought from the used car showroom (late '90s) for around 9,990 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. GT PSP The Honda Civic Type R (EK) '97 can be purchased from the dealerships for 19,980 Credits. GT5 As a Premium car, the Honda Civic Type R (EK) '97 can be purchased from the dealership for 19,980 Credits. It is a Level 0 car. It is also available from winning all races in the FF Challenge (B-Spec). It can also be made into a Standard Car by importing it from Gran Turismo PSP, but it can only be used in Arcade Mode. GT6 This car can be purchased for 19,980 Credits. It is a detailed car. Pictures -R-Honda_Civic_Type_R_'97.jpg|A Honda Civic Type R (EK) '97 with racing modifications applied in Gran Turismo 2. For the Racing Modifications that can be applied in Gran Turismo 5, see instead: Honda CIVIC TYPE R (EK) RM '97. Honda_CIVIC_TYPE_R_(EK)_'97_(Special_Color).jpg|The special colored variant of the Honda CIVIC TYPE R (EK) '97 in the original Gran Turismo. This particular car foreshadows the appearance of the Spoon CIVIC TYPE R (EK) '00 in the later games of the series, due to the black hood. Also, one of the available color schemes on this special colored car is Yellow, much like the Spoon CIVIC TYPE R (EK) '00. It also bears a resemblance to the Todo School Spoon Civic Type R demo car from Initial D. -R-Honda_CIVIC_TYPE_R_(EK)_'97_(Special_Color).jpg|The special colored variant of the Honda CIVIC TYPE R (EK) '97 in the original Gran Turismo, with racing modifications applied. It differs from its regular counterpart for the gold rims. File:HCVRNL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1. File:H2crnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. Videos Notes See also *Civic Type R (EK) Race Modified Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Honda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars with special colors Category:Cars that can have custom gauges Category:Cars that can have a flat floor Category:Level 0 cars